Growing Love
by Sarah-chan
Summary: This is the story on how Azaka and Kamidake the knights met. It is about their lives and later on their love for each other. There is going to be yaoi in this in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Growing Love  
By:PrincessWashu7  
  
Hey this is just something I was doing while bored. I've never seen a Azaka/Kamidake fic before so I decided to write one. I really don't care for flames on this beacuse if those Star Wars fans can slash Obi-won and Qui-gon I can put Azaka and Kamidake together, so there. Enjoy the fic.^_^Just so you know Azaka is the same age that he is in Tenchi Universe.  
  
  
Azaka walked slowly towards the grand hall where dozens of little boys waited. It was time for Azaka to chose who would his partner knight would be. He and the Emperor had decided that instead of Azaka having to chose an older boy that he would have to train over Azaka would chose a younger boy and train him untill he was older. This brought forth a problem that Azaka would get even older so the Emperor had one of his magicans conjure up a potion that would temperally stop Azaka from aging for about 20 years. Azaka waited a moment before entering the hall. The moment he did there was complete silence. Boys aged 6 to 7 stood in a straight line each wanting so much to be chosen by this ledengdary knight. Azaka started at the beginning of the line to personally meet each boy. Azaka would be searching for a boy whose heart that was pure. Each knight for years had chosen their partners by their own standard. Azaka wanted something different in his partner. It also depended if the boys magic was compadable with Azaka's power. First each boy, when Azaka walked passed him, was to step forward and say their name. Azaka patiently listened to each boy and studied them. When Azaka came to the last little boy something happened. The boy must have been too excited because when he stepped forward he tripped and landed flat on his face in front of Azaka. Laughter rippled from the boys at the poor boy on the floor. The first thing he noticed about the boy was his hair, it looked red but brown at the same time. The boy didn't get up all the way he sat on his legs with his head down. Azaka bent down on one knee and lifted the boy's chin with his hand. The boy's eyes were a nice light purple and Azaka realized that the boy was crying."Why do you cry? Is it because of that cut?" Azaka had just then noticed a small cut on the boy's cheek. He waited and got no response until a small voice said,"No, sir." Azaka looked at the boy and asked again,"Then why do you cry?"  
"Because I have given you a very bad impression of myself." The way the boy said it Azaka was immediatly touched by the small boy."What is your name boy?" The boy looked up startled at Azaka's question."Kamidake, sir" was the answer that Azaka got."Kamidake would you hold out your hand?" As Kamidake brought his hand out Azaka took out a small knife. Carefully he pricked one of Kamidake's fingers and squeezed a single drop of blood into a crystal like jar small enough to fit one drop of blood in it. Azaka mentally remembered that it was Kamidake's blood. He got up and went to nine other boys and took drops of blood from them. He then turned to the boys and said,"Tomorrow the ten boys whose blood I took will return and one will be my partner." He could see disapointment in the most of the boys eyes and hope in the nine he had chosen, but when he looked over to Kamidake he saw surprise in his eyes. Azaka smiled to himself. For some reason the small boy had touched Azaka more deeply than anything. That night before he went to bed he knew that he had made his decison. The next morning the ten boys were present each with their parents. To Azaka's surprise there was no one standing with Kamidake. We stepped out into the hall and said,"I thank you for coming here today. I have made my decison on who will be my partner." The parents all stood anxious about who the knight would chose. Azaka walked by the boys and stood between Kamidake and another little boy. He could see hope in both boy's eyes. He kneeled down in front of the two boys and at first it seemed like the other boy would be chosen, then Azaka spoke."It is you who will be my partner..." Kamidake's eyes had begun to water beacuse he thought he had lost for sure."Kamidake." Kamidake looked up to see the knight smiling at him. Kamidake's eyes filled with such happiness that Azaka felt he had done the right thing. The small boy launched himself into the older man's arms and hugged him. For a moment Azaka was startled by this show of affection but he hugged the small boy back. The boy that stood next to Kamidake, his name was Shin and he was Kamidake's best friend, cheered. Kamidake moved from Azaka's embraced and faced his friend. "Kamidake you are sooo lucky." Kamidake just cutely scratched his head as the other boys surrounded him. "Excuse me sir." Azaka looked up and saw a woman. "I'm am Shin's mother and there are a few things you should know about Kamidake." Azaka got up and listened to what she had to say. After talking to her he called for a servant."Go send someone to the royal orphange to get Kamidake's things he will now live in the palace with me." Kamidake's eyes got big when he heard this."Do you mean it sir."Azaka bent down and put one hand on Kamidake's head. "Yes, and you may call me by my name, Azaka. Kamidake this is how things will work. For five years you will stay in the castle and train with me. When those five years are up I will take you outside the palace so that you may see your friends again. I suggest that you say goodbye to them now." Kamidake looked slightly unhappy, but he did what he was told. As soon as the other boys had left Azaka took Kamidake's hand and lead him to their quarters. Azaka had kept a extra bed in his room and had decided that instead of sleeping in another room Kamidake would sleep in Azaka's room."Okay Kamidake first you go take a bath then we'll go down for dinner." Kamidake got a sour look on his face when the word "bath" was mention."Do I have to take a bath tonight?" Azaka looked at the small boy and replied,"Yes." Kamidake looked up at Azaka and began to pout cutely."Do I really have to take a bath tonight? Can't I take one in the morning?" Azaka turned toward the six year old and found himself losing a battle to Kamidake's cuteness."Please?" Azaka groaned and said,"Alright but first thing in the morning." Kamidake giggled and ran to jump on the bed. Azaka realized that he would have train against Kamidake's cuteness or the boy would be getting everything he wanted."Kamidake come here." Kamidake was jumping on the bed when he turned to get off but he lost his balance and was going to fall on his head when Azaka leaped forward and caught him. Unfortunatly the force of Azaka catching Kamidake made Azaka lose his balance. Azaka fell flat on his back with Kamidake on top of him. "Ow" Kamidake said as he rubbed his head. Azaka sighed and said,"You know I think your more trouble than your worth."   
"Is that bad?" Kamidake asked cluelessly. Azaka sighed again and got up."Listen we need to get you some new clothes for supper."   
"What is wrong with my clothes?" Kamidake askd."Nothing we just need to get you new ones because you are going to be presented to the Emperor at dinner." Kamidake's eyes got big at that remark."Come on let's get dressed." Azaka finished.   
A few hours later...  
Azaka walked toward the dinning hall with Kamidake by his side walking nerviously. Before they went in Azaka nelt down in front of Kamidake and made sure he was presentable."Now when we are presented don't be nervous." Kamidake only nodded in agreement. They walked in and waited to be announced."The Knights Azaka and Kamidake." With that said Azaka and Kamidake began their walk towards the Emperor. When they reached the throne they both bowed at the same time. "So Azaka, this is your partner." The Emperor studied Kamidake for a moment before he said,"Boy come closer to me." Kamidake swallowed before walking to the Emperor. The Emperor then took Kamidake's chin and studied his face. He then looked into Kamidake's eyes."Consulor, who are his parents?" The consulor stepped forth and said,"Both of his parents are dead but we found out who they are by a drop of blood that Azaka provided us with. We have determined that his father was an ordinary citizen but his mother was Jenea the famous swordmaker." For a moment the Emperor looked surprised. "You have your mothers eyes Kamidake."   
"Did you know my mother?" Kamidake asked. "Once I was in love with your mother. She was the most beautiful and talented woman on all of Juri. I would of married her if I could of but she didn't want me she wanted your father. She made the most powerful sword ever it has yet to be surpassed. You know Kamidake she always wanted a her son to be a royal knight." Kamidake's eyes got big when he heard this."Kamidake will you try to make your mother proud? Will you try your hardest to make her proud?" For a moment Kamidake was silent until he said,"Yes, I will honor my mothers wishes." With a smile the Emperor motioned for Kamidake to take his place beside Azaka. That night after dinner Azaka got Kamidake ready for bed."Azaka?"   
"Yes Kamidake?" Azaka turned to where Kamidake stood next to his bed."Would you tuck me in?"  
Azaka smiled at the small boy and nodded his head. Kamidake gave a small shout of joy before he prepared to jump on the bed. The second he lept in the air Azaka had grabbed him."Now no more of that. Remember what happened last time?" Kamidake gave another one of his cute pouts before he gave up and crawled into his bed. Azaka pulled the covers over him and was about to get in his bed when he heard his name. He turned and found Kamidake staring at him."What is it Kamidake?"  
"Um, Azaka could I ask you for one more thing?" Azaka wasn't surprised when he heard this and he asked,"What is it that you want?" He could see that Kamidake was a little hestant to ask him."Well?"   
"Would you give me a good night kiss." For a moment Azaka was speechless."You see my mother died when I was litle and my daddy never gave me one and I always wondered what it was like to get a good night kiss." The moment that Azaka looked into Kamidake's eyes he knew that he couldn't deny Kamidake. He walked back over to Kamidake's bed and leaned over. He gave Kamidake a quick kiss on his forehead and told him good night."Good night,"Kamidake said as he snuggled under his covers. Azaka quickly got into bed happy with himself for chosing Kamidake.  
In the middle of the night he was awakened by yelling and crying. He got up and realized that it was Kamidake crying. He ran to Kamidake's side and tried to wake the boy up. Kamidake finally woke up crying."Kamidake what's wrong? Are you alright?" Kamidake just cried harder as he buried his face in Azaka's chest. "Kamidake what is wrong?" After a few minutes Kamidake began to talk."I had a nightmare about a man who use to..." Azaka tried to look Kamidake in the eye but he refused to meet his gaze."Kamidake tell me everything."  
"There was this man who was a friend of daddy's he came into my room one night last year and he began to touch me..." Kamidake didn't need to finish his sentence Azaka understood. He felt anger at the man that had hurt poor Kamidake. Azaka began to stroke Kamidake's hair to try to get him to sleep."Azaka," Kamidake said,"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Of course Kamidake." In ten minutes Kamidake had fallen back to sleep. Azaka swore then that he would try as best to raise Kamidake to be the best person that he could possibly be.   
End Part 1  
Well what did you think? The next chapter will take place five years from this chapter and will start when Kamidake is able to see his friends again. Yes, there will be yaoi in later chapters so if you don't like then don't read it.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Growing Love  
Part 2  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Well here is the next part of this fic. I'm going to try to get all the fics I am doing done by the time school starts. That gives me about three weeks so I'll try to hurry up.   
  
Azaka ran through the halls of the palace looking for a certain red haired eleven year old bishonen. Kamidake had been so excited about seeing his friends again he had run to fast for Azaka to see where Kamidake was heading. He thought about Kamidake's favorite places and remembered where Kamidake liked to go when he was happy. He went into the great hall and went to the last pillar. He bent down and found the small button that opened a door behind the pillar. He went into the passage and started up the stairs that lead to a secret attic of the palace. Kamidake had found this spot about three years ago when he eight. Kamidake was being picked on by the youngest prince who was the same age as Kamidake.   
  
The prince had made some comment to Kamidake that had angered him. He nearly got himself killed when he struck the prince! Kamidake had run away the moment he realized what had happened. Azaka had spent a long time apologizing to the Emperor but the Emperor was a kind man and he pardoned Kamidake. After that Azaka had to find Kamidake. He couldn't find Kamidake anywhere. It was while he was searching the great hall when he noticed the door. Most people couldn't notice it but he was a Jurian knight he noticed only after a few mintues. He found a secret passage and found an old upstairs attic. There he found a sleeping Kamidake sitting at a window seat that looked out towards the street.   
  
Azaka picked Kamidake up and took him to his room. When he was setting Kamidake down Kamidake woke up."Azaka?" Azaka looked down at Kamidake and found that his eyes were watery."Azaka, am I in trouble?" When Azaka shook his head Kamidake gave a sigh of relief."Kamidake why did you strike the prince?" For a moment Kamidake wouldn't meet Azaka's eyes. Then he spoke up,"He was making fun of the color of my eyes. He said that blue eyes were more beautiful than purple. It just annoyed me, but maybe he was right. Azaka which do you think is a more pretty eye color blue or purple?"   
"Kamidake." The way Azaka said it made Kamidake a bit afraid."Kamidake what color are my eyes?" This question startled Kamidake. He looked up and for the first time he realized that Azaka's eyes were the same color purple as his."Kamidake you will have to learn to control your temper. We are going to work on that tomorrow, okay." It took Kamidake a few seconds to think about what Azaka had said before he smiled at the older man.   
  
The five years were up and Kamidake would be allowed to see his friends again. Azaka knew that Kamidake's friends would be surprised to see the changes in Kamidake. He had lost the clumsiness that he once had as a child. He now walked gracefully and was very limber. He had grown a little and was no longer a child. The one thing Azaka wouldn't let Kamidake do was cut his hair. Azaka had made a style so that the hair wouldn't get in Kamidake's face. Azaka made it up to the attic and found Kamidake looking through the windows."Come on Kamidake if we don't go now we might go until the next five years," Azaka nearly laughed at the look in Kamidake's face."Let's go!" Kamidake jumped up and started to run down the stairs.   
  
Somehow Kamidake lost his balance and would of fallen down the stairs if Azaka hadn't grabbed him around the waist. Kamidake turned and found himself in Azaka's arms. They stared at one another for a few seconds before Kamidake started to blush."Kamidake as much as I love you your never going to stop tripping over things, are you?" Kamidake shook his head and Azaka sighed. He could never be off his guard when Kamidake was around. Kamidake was excited about seeing his friends again and could hardly eat breakfast. The only places Kamidake had been aloud outside were the palace gardens and even then Azaka could only permit him to go so far. They left the palace and headed to Shin's house. Azaka could see Kamidake's face was flushed with excitment. When they got there Kamidake was starting to get nervous. When Shin came to the door Kamidake lost all his nervousness. Inside the house was more of Kamidake's friends."Kamidake."   
"Yes, Azaka?"   
  
"Remember that you aren't allowed to show off the Jurian power,okay. I will be back to pick you up at eight." With that Azaka returned to the palace because he had an appointment with the Emperor. He entered the Emperor's meeting chamber. When the Emperor entered Azaka found himself confused about the look the Emperor had on his face."Your majesty why was it so urgent that you see me." The Emperor motioned for Azaka to sit before he spoke."Azaka have you realized that you are creating a shield around Kamidake?" For a moment Azaka was stunned. He then closed his eyes and concentrated on his thoughts. In a minute he realized that indeed he had been creating a shield around Kamidake. Now he coudn't feel it because Kamidake was so far away."Azaka, Kamidake must NOT be allowed out of the palace without you."  
"Why not?"Azaka asked."Go to the database and click on the file that says Jenea read it and you know why." Azaka went immediately to go read the file.   
  
For a few moments the look on his face was horror then he jumped up and head towards the home of Shin. His mind turning and whirling but the main thought of his mind stood out. Hhe had to get to Kamidake before Shin's father met him. The file talked out the sad truth of Jenea's curse and how her son would also be influenced. The file had said that until Kamidake was sixteen that it wouldn't effect kids his own age but the curse would apply to older men! Azaka ran faster than he thought he was capable. When he got to Shin's house he could hear yelling and sounds of a struggle. He slamed the door and caame into a sight of total chaos. It seemed like Shin's father was indeed trying to attack Kamidake but Kamidake was stronger than he looked. The moment Azaka came through the door Shin's father stopped and then collapsed. Kamidake looked a little ruffed up but he seemed fine."Kamidake are you alright?"  
"Yes,Azaka." Kamidake answered. Kamidake then turned to his friend."What was your father trying to do?"   
  
"Kamidake, Shin's father couldn't help what he did and I'm afraid that you will have to come back with me now."   
"But.." Azaka could feel the boys pain. He had only gotten a few minutes to see his friends and now he would have to leave."I'm sorry Kamidake. I'll see if maybe you can visit your friends again but for your safety we have to leave." Kamidake swallowed but said his goodbyes. When they got back to the palace Kamidake demanded a why? "Kamidake you need to see this." Azaka, againest his better judgement, showed Kamidake the file. For a moment Azaka couldn't read the look on Kamidake's face."Azaka if all this is true then why haven't you or the Emperor been affected?"  
"Kamidake, something in the back of my mind knew that you needed protection from something. Without knowing it I put a shield up that protected you when you were near me, and since you were almost near me all the time it didn't matter. Don't worry about your friends now that you eleven they can come visit you." For a few minutes the silence was tense before Kamidake said,"Can my friends come tomorrow?" Azaka looked down at Kamidake and nodded."Yea!"   
  
Azaka couldn't heelp but chuckle at Kamidake. Curse or no curse he would always remain a happy carefree boy. The next day Kamidake was nervous once again. Then his friends arrived. There were about four boys and two girls. Everyone was looking at the palace when Kamidake meet up with them. Azaka watched them from the other side of the room. He could see that Kamidake really cared about his friends. Unfortunatly Kamidake had invited them over at the wrong time."Kamidake it time for lessons." Kamidake turned around fastly and looked at Azaka with surprised eyes."What you remembered?" The second Kamidake said that he realized his mistake and Azaka gave him a look."So trying to get out of your lessons huh?" Kamidake grinned sheepisly."Excuse me knight Azaka?" Azaka turned to see Shin talking to him."Yes."  
"Um what type of lessons does Kamidake have to learn."  
  
"He has to learn the ways of the knight, but today we are going to work our powers and bodys."  
"Do you mind if we watch?" Azaka turned to him and was going to say no when he saw the hopeful looks on all their faces and he agreed. They gave a shout of joy and followed Azaka and Kamidake to the practice room. First of all Azaka showed Kamidake more swordsman ship. He could tell that Kamidake was trying twice as hard to empress his friends. After that he had Kamidake work on his power skills. Kamidake did everything better than usual and he could tell all of Kamidake's friends were impressed. At the end of the day they were both exhasted. Kamidake's friends had wanted quick lessons from Azaka and then tours of the palace by dinner they were ready to collapse. Unfortunatly Kamidake had fallen asleep at the table, but instead of falling asleep and falling foward Kamidake leaned his head to the side. Luckily Azaka was sitting close to him so Kamidake caught him in time.   
  
Tonight they were eating with the Emperor. When he saw Kamidake he chuckled."You better get him to bed Azaka" Azaka picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to his room, but when he tried to put Kamidake down he found that he couldn't get his neck back. Kamidake had wrapped his arms around Azaka's neck and he refused to let go. After several failed attempts he gave up. He was to tired to care. He just climbed into the bed with the little boy and fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to sun in his eyes. It took him a few mintues to realize where he was. He also found himself trapped by Kamidake's head which rested on Azaka's chest. Him waking up also awoke Kamidake. When Kamidake realized what was his pillow he blushed and got up."Azaka what are doing in my bed."  
"Last night you feel asleep at the table and I had to carry you here, but by the time we got here you had already made yourself comfortable in my arms so I just climbed in." Blushing Kamidake said,"Thank you Azaka."  
"Your welcome Kamidake."  
End part 2  
Well how did this chapter do? Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions that you have. For those of you who don't know about the curse you have to read Forevermore chapter 7'kay.^_^   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Growing Love  
Part 3  
By:PrincessWashu7  
Hey here is the next chapter in this new saga. I hope you guys will like it.   
  
Azaka had just finished going through the stack of papers. Ever since the Emperor had gotten sick Azaka had volunteered to help out with the military duties. He had just finished with a huge stack of papers when Kamidake ran in."Azaka it is..." but before he could finish what he was saying Kamidake slipped and ended up falling into Azaka's arms. Of course this caused every single paper to end up every where. The crash brought nearly everyone including the Emperor. When he looked in the room he began to laugh. Azaka and Kamidake were in a heap on the floor. Azaka sighed as he got up. "Kamidake if I've said it once I've said it a hundred times. No matter how much I love you, you will never stop tripping over things. Will you?" Kamidake just shook his head. His hair tie had come undone which ment his redish-brown hair was everywhere too.   
  
Azaka sighed again before he got up and helped Kamidake up. The Emperor had just stopped laughing when he turned to the knights. "Thank you, Kamidake. I needed that." Kamidake just scratched his head in confusion. "Kamidake help me pick up these papers and look for your hair tie while your doing it. And yes, I am aware that tomorrow is the start of the Startica festival. We will talk about it later, okay?" Kamidake just nodded and began to pick up the papers. He remained silent as he worked. Azaka knew that he was trying to be as good as possible so that he could go to the festival, but the festival fell on Kamidakes sixtenth birthday. It would be then when his friends would no longer be uneffected by the curse. Azaka had already firmly decided that Kamidake wasn't going to go.   
  
That night they were eating dinner, just the two of them. Kamidake wasn't eating much. He was just moving his food around on the plate. Finally Azaka said,"Kamidake even though you really want to go I cannot let you go." Kamidake's eyes looked at him with silent, pleading eyes. "No Kamidake you CAN'T GO! And that is final!" The moment after he said that Kamidakes eyes began to water slightly before he wipped his eyes with the back of his hand. "May I be excused?" The sound of Kamidake's voice startled him. Kamidake sounded like he was six and not sixteen! "Yes, you may Kamidake." Azaka tried to push the guilt away as Kamidake left. No doubt that Kamidake was going to his attic to sulk and cry.   
  
Azaka knew that he must try to stand his ground. Kamidake could still minipulate him very easily. He went back to his office and tried to get more work done but all he could think about was poor Kamidake. He sat there and thought. When he realized that he was starting to think about caving in he stopped imeddiately. Then he heard a small knock at the door. "Come in." When the door opened in walked Kamidake. Azaka could see that he had been crying and he tried to prepare himself so that he wouldn't cave in.  
  
"Azaka I know that you are thinking of my safety but could you find it in your heart to let me go for just a few hours?" Azaka turned to look sharply at Kamidake for asking when he found himself trapped by the boys beautiful tear-filled eyes. He once again reminded himself that he could not allow himself to give in, but one look at Kamidake and all his resistance crumbled. "Alright but you MUST be home buy eleven o'clock, got it?" Kamidake nodded and turned to go but before he did he ran back and threw his arms around Azaka's neck. Azaka was surprised at the show of affection. "Thank you sooo much, Azaka!"  
  
"Just remember to be home by eleven if you don't I will send the entire Juri military after you."  
Kamidake laughed and ran out. Azaka leaned back in his chair and thought. No matter how much resistance he put up Kamidake was always going to get the better of him. When the next day came a new worry grabbed onto Azaka. He would have to check what clothes Kamidake was wearing. Lately Kamidake had gotten into a habit of wearing tight clothing. He loved to show off his body to anyone.   
  
Kamidake had started to grow and was almost as tall as Azaka. Azaka knew that most likely Kamidake would surpass him in height. At seven the festivities where schleduled to begin. When Azaka saw what Kamidake was wearing he nearly died on the spot. Kamidake wore a rare cloth called leather. He had the pants tailored into his exact size if not a little smaller. His shirt was white and practically see-through. As he walked down the hall every person, man and women, stopped to admire Kamidake. Azaka was so angry that he could barely contain himself.   
  
"JUST WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING DRESSED LIKE THAT!!!!!!" The sound bounced throughout the entire palace. When the Emperor heard it he chuckled and said,"I guess Azaka has seen Kamidake's outfit." Back to Azaka and Kamidake...  
"What do you mean Azaka? Is there anything wrong with my clothes?" Azaka nearly had a melt down.   
"YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT IN THOSE!"   
"But... Azaka you promised." Azaka snorted as Kamidake said this."I gave you permission to go that doesn't mean you can go out like THAT."   
"You can't stop me. If you try I will hate you forever, so there!"(A/N Think of Sasami telling her father off in Here comes Juri.^_^) For a moment Azaka was trapped, then he decided not to take Kamidake's threat seriously.   
  
"Kamidake unless you change you will not leave the palace."  
"I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" With that said Kamidake ran from the palace. Azaka tried to follow him but the moment he got outside Kamidake was lost in the crowd of people. Azaka began to curse up a storm when he got some guards to help him look for Kamidake. It was getting close to eleven and he still hadn't found Kamidake. Azaka had just passed by a small alley when he heard small shouts. He quickly ran towards the screams which were now turning into loud sobs. Azaka came across a man raping a boy. He sent a powerful blue blast at the man sending him flying hard into a building. He tied the man up and called for help.   
  
When he turned to look at the boy. He realized that it was Kamidake! He ran to him and he tried to get him to say something."Kamidake." Kamidake opened his eyes when he heard his name being called. Instead of seeing the familar face of the same man that had raped him when he was little he saw the comforting face and eyes of Azaka. "Azaka," the name came out as a sob and before he knew it Kamidake was crying into Azaka's arms. For a few minutes he was like that until he finally cried himself to sleep. After Azaka was sure that Kamidake was asleep he turned to the tied up man. The man was awake and looking at him. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
was all Azaka could say.   
  
"Well is he your whore too?" The moment the man said that Azaka lost all control. Before he realized what he was doing Azaka unleashed a killing blow. After the man was dead Azaka walked over to Kamidake and carried him all the way to the palalce. When they got there the Emperor had been walking around when he saw them. "Azaka..what?"   
"Majesty I came and found a man raping him. I lost all my control and I killed him. Please forgive me."  
"Azaka you did nothing wrong. I will send a healer, but I think that you better take care of him. He trust you the most. You also saved me the time of having exicuted." Azaka gave the Emperor a grateful look.   
  
He carried Kamidake to his room. When he layed him on his bed Kamidake woke up. "Azaka.." was the only thing that he said before he began to cry. Azaka did the only thing that he could do. He grabbed Kamidake and held him close. "Kamidake everything will be okay."  
"How would you know?" Kamidake had pushed Azaka away, and Azaka could only guess what he was going through. "Kamidake no matter what happens I am your family now. I know that it will be hard but if can prove yourself not just to me but to your mother I know that you will find happiness."  
Kamidake sat there a moment pondering Azaka's words. After a moment or two he looked up and said,"Azaka." Kamidake through himself into Azaka's arms and continued to cry.   
  
Azaka and Kamidake sat there until Kamidake finally fell asleep. Azaka gently began to put him in bed. When he turned to leave an arm grabbed his and tugged. Azaka looked and saw Kamidake staring at him. "Azaka would you please sleep with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Azaka looked at the boy laying there. For a moment he didn't look sixteen. He looked like he was six again alone and scared. Azaka nodded and joined Kamidake. He lay there when Kamidake began to cuddle up to him. As they both started drifting off Azaka vowed that he would find someone to give Kamidake the love that he needed.  
End Part 3  
A/N God bless America, my Home sweet Home!(If you don't know what that means then you really should watch the news.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Love  
Part 4  
By:PrincessWashu7 A*K*A Sarah-chan  
A/N Well here is the last chapter of this series. After this ends the next chapter of Forevermore will come out and both series will be complete. Yeah! Finally.^_^  
  
The halls of the huge Jurian palace echoed with every step that Azaka took, as he walked towards the Emperors chambers. A huge crisis had a risen. The Emperor was sick, too sick to go fight the new invading people who refused to live under Jurian rule. Kamidake was already by the Emperor's bedside. As Azaka reached the door to the Emperor's chambers he stopped and thought about Kamidake. He had changed ever since that night he was raped. No longer did he take Azaka for granted. So far they had found out that Kamidake couldn't create his own shield.  
  
Azaka had found himself creating a shield for Kamidake. Kamidake had long ago learned that he could no longer aford to take too many risks. After that night Kamidake had become sober almost. He concentrated on trying to be the best knight he could possibly be. Now was the time that they needed to be on their highest alert since the Emperor was sick possibly dying and they were being invaded by some unknown people. Azaka pushed open the door and walked in the huge chambers. Kamidake, now twenty-one, was taller than Azaka, only by a few inched though. Kamidake was also still the perfect bishonen.   
  
As Azaka walked closer to the Emperor's bed he could here moans and groans of pain. The royal healers had done everything they could but somehow the Emperor remained sick. The pressure of the invading people had fallen upon the shoulders of the two knights. Try as they might things only seemed to get worse. Azaka walked and stood directly behind Kamidake. Before he could say anything, though, the floor beneth them began to shake. Kamidake tried to get up but the shaking combined with his normal clumsiness he went nowhere but straight down.   
  
"Kamidake are you alright?" Azaka said as he helped the younger boy up. "Ow.. yes, Azaka." was the reply that Azaka got. "Come on let's go find out what is happening." They left and ran toward the security room. When they got there the place was in chaos. "Everyone calm down and fill us in on what is happening." Kamidake yelled into the room. "Sirs, strange un-identifyed ships have broken our first and second defense lines and they are heading here!"   
"When will they be here?" Azaka asked. "In twenty minutes if we can't stop them." Kamidake looked at Azaka hoping that he had a plan. Which, of course, he did.  
  
"Listen everyone alow them to come this way and start evacuating people from this part of the city. I want all units to gather infront of the palace and prepare. Do not fire until you are commanded to. If for some reason you are not successful you will be commanded to pull back and retreat." Nearly everyone in the room gasped. In the Jurian military retreat was not even in the vocabulary! Now the top Jurian knight was telling them that is forced to they must retreat! "I don't want to hear a word about. After you have retreated Kamidake and I will try to destroy them. If Kamidake or I am killed in battle then the General will take command. As you know the Emperor lays sick, dying possibly. That is probably the reason they attacked us, because they knew that without the Emperor to use the strongest of the Juri power we would be defenseless.  
  
No matter what happens continue to at least try to defeat them. Any questions?" The silence in that room was probably the only full still, silence that a person would ever here in their entire lives."Kamidake let's go." Kamidake only nodded his head as he walked away with the older man. A few minutes later they were at the edge of the city awaiting the arrival of the fighters. As they waited Azaka could sense that something was wrong with Kamidake. "What is it, Kamidake?" For a moment Kamidake looked startled but he answered Azaka,"Do you really think that we are going to die, Azaka?"   
"Why do you ask, Kamidake?" Kamidake seemed to turn his head in embarrassment. "I don't want to die before I get my real first kiss." He said sheepishly. Azaka fell over anime style before sweatdropping. "Do you really mean that Kamidake?" Kamidake nodded, only now he was turning pink. Azaka couldn't help but laugh alittle. "It's nothing to laugh about Azaka. All my life I wanted to know what it was like to be loved without this damn curse."  
  
Azaka stopped laughing and look at Kamidake. "But Kamidake you do know what it is like to be loved without the curse." Kamidake looked at him confused. "How Azaka?"   
"Kamidake I have loved you from the moment that you tripped flat on your face. Yet it wasn't because of any curse. You are sweet, cute, funny, and crazy; and that is why I love you so much." "You don't count Azaka." Kamidake said. At that Azaka laughed. Then they received a verbal message. "The ships were too much for the military. They are heading your way."   
"Thanks make sure that everyone up there pulls out and make sure that they are alright." Azaka replied. "Good luck," was the last phrase they heard before the transmission ended. "Are you ready, Kamidake?"   
"Yes, but please let's try not to get killed. I really want to get truly kissed before I die."   
  
"Kamidake be quite!" And with that said Azaka did something that would change the two knights forever. He quickly kissed Kamidake. On the lips longer than a minute. When he pulled back he could see the shock written on Kamidake's face. Just as he opened his mouth to say something shoots were fired at them. Azaka quickly brought up a shield. " Kamidake they are all grouped together. If we concentriate hard enough we can get them all in one shot."   
"Are you sure, Azaka?"  
"Yes, Kamidake. Begin gathering all the energy you can this will take alot out of us." Kamidake had already begun to gather his Jurian power. When their power was at it's peak they crossed their staffs. When they did a supernova was born and togther they fired it at the invaders. All of the ships were turned into dust. Everything that was in the path of their beam was destroyed including a baby star. The moment the invaders were defeated the Emperor sat up and looked around. "What has happened?" He asked the General who had made his way to the Emperor's chambers.  
  
"Your Majesty the knights Azaka and Kamidake just defeated the invaders with one blast of their power! The power was so strong that it even destroyed a baby star!"   
"What? Bring up a screen and show me them."   
"Yes, sir!" A screen came up and started to scan the area. "Well, where are they?" the Emperor asked. "There sir." When the Emperor looked he could hardly believed what he saw. Azaka and Kamidake had collapsed after they fired the blast. They lay there looking dead. "Quickly send someone and bring them back. Also call the healers."  
"But, majesty what about you?"  
"Whatever the invaders were doing to keep me sick it stopped the moment Azaka and Kamidake destroyed them. I am perfectly fine, right now we need to concentraite on Azaka and Kamidake."  
"Yes, sir."   
  
A few hours later Azaka had regained some of his strength but Kamidake was still asleep. At first it seemed, to Azaka, that every ounce of engery that he possessed had been drained from his body. The Emperor sat by his side helping him to recover. Finally he was able to speak. "Majesty, where is Kamidake?"   
"Rest Azaka. He is being taken care of."  
"But the shield..."  
"I have taken over the shield don't worry just get rest."  
  
After a day of resting Azaka could sit up in bed, but Kamidake continued to sleep. "Majesty how was it that Kamidake and myself where able to come up with power that strong?"   
"I don't know Azaka. I only know that it took all of your strength. But because you are older your body is able to heal faster. It take Kamidake longer to recover." Azaka could only nod. He was already tired just from talking! In a week Azaka was aloud to walk around a bit. He found he tired very easily, but he was determined to see Kamidake. He slowly made his way towards Kamidake's room. By the time he got there his body was screaming for him to stop but, stubbornly, he went in.   
  
Kamidake had only regained enough strength to sit up. No one was with Kamidake at the moment which was good for Azaka. When Kamidake saw the older knight come in he smiled happily. Azaka walked over and sat down on Kamidake's bed. "How are you feeling, Kamidake?"   
"A little weak." He answered. "You should, we just accompilshed something no other knights in history have done before."  
"What, Azaka?"  
"Kamidake we shattered a baby star." For a moment Kamidake's face was unreadable, but after that moment joy was seen on his face. "Really?"  
"Yes, really. Unfortunatly it made both of us very weak. The only reason I am recovering faster than you is because I'm older and I have more experience than you."   
"Darn I hate feeling helpless." Azaka laughed because he knew Kamidake. "I know but you have to be patiant on your recovery, okay."  
"Alright, but I am already bored." Azaka could managed a small smile before he collapsed on the bed. "Azaka. Azaka!"   
  
Kamidake's screams could be heard outside and when they were heard the servants ran in to help. Azaka was immeditatly moved back to his room. When he woke up the Emperor was once again sitting by his side. "Azaka you really shouldn't of done that."   
"I know, majesty. I just needed to see Kamidake once."  
"Azaka we have found out that Kamidake might not recover all his strength."  
"What!?"  
"He has become weaker and another thing is that the potion that was given to you when you chose Kamidake as your partner has worn off. We cannot make any more because the only man that knew the potion died without telling it to someone else or writing it down."   
"So we are in trouble. Basically everything looks hopeless."  
"We are trying to help Kamidake in any way that we can, but even I have a limit on how much energy I can give him."  
"Majesty let me rest for a little while and maybe I can come up with a plan." The Emperor nodded and left. Azaka layed down his thoughts going every where.  
  
Kamidake was too weak to fight and he would start aging again. This was the time Azaka had hoped would never happen. Everthing was sprialing downward and there seemed like no bottom. If only there was someway to stop time. Then maybe Kamidake could regain his strength and he could find the potion to stop him from aging. Then Azaka got his idea. The only way they could fix all the problems was for time to stop. There was no way that they could stop time but Kamidake and himself could make there bodies stop or rest for a long period of time he wouldn't age and Kamidake could regain his strength. He knew what he would have to do.  
  
The next morning he was ready to tell the Emperor his plan. "From what you have told me it seems like we are in desprite need of a plan, and I have one. As of now you have no need for us so I propose that Kamidake and myself are put in a deep sleep until we are needed by the current Emperor of Juri. Only the true Emperor will be able to awaken us. In this way I will not age while I sleep and the amount of rest we will receive will help us regain more energy than we have ever had before."   
"Have you told this plan to Kamidake?"  
"No I was planning on telling him after I told you."  
"I think that it is a good idea, but you need to tell Kamidake."  
"That is where I am heading."   
"Good luck."  
  
Azaka once again made his way towards Kamidake's room. Kamidake still couldn't walk, he just sat in bed being bored. When he saw Azaka walk in the room Kamidake had a smile on his face. "Kamidake I need to talk to you about something very important."  
"What is it, Azaka?"  
"Kamidake I have found away to help you recover and to stop me from aging." Kamidake got a excited look in his face. "What is it, Azaka?" he repeated. "Kamidake if you and I could be put to sleep for a time that would give your body time to heal and it would stop me from getting older. Do you understand?" Kamidake had a look of slight shock on his face. Azaka was almost afraid of what he was going to say when he heard. "I think that is the best plan that you have ever come up with." Kamidake smiled at him and Azaka couldn't help but smile back.   
  
After they had talked for awhile Azaka went back to the Emperor to tell him. The Emperor nodded and gave a command that a place in deep space should be prepared. He decreded that this would be the sacrad place that only the future Emperor's would be allowed to go. He told Azaka that it would take a month for this place to be prepared. Azaka began to walk back to his room hoping that he was doing the right thing. It seems impossible to let a month slip by without noticing it but for Azaka and Kamidake the month didn't move fast enough. To past the time they had been working on downloading their personalities into programs that would be used to make gaurdians of logs for use of later children of the royal family.   
  
Kamidake was having the time of his live messing with the design of the guardians. Finally he found one that he liked. Both would taller than a human with a gem that would light up when the guardians spoke. One would be red and the other blue. Kamidake decided to give them their names since they would have their personalities. For some reason Kamidake remained bedridden. This was a tragedy because he was grumpy, angry, and very disagreeable. The royal servants where awaiting the day when Kamidake would be asleep. Finally the sacrad place was ready. The Emperor would be the one to do. When they came to the place Kamidake noticed that a holy Jurian tree was in the middle but the most intersting thing was the two flat places beside it.  
  
"What are those for?" Kamidake asked. "Well, the Emperor won't be able to revive you by himself, he will need the two guardians. " Once Azaka and Kamidake had gotten settled in their compartments. The Emperor said, "Good bye Azaka and Kamidake. I wish you well." He then began to gather the Jurian power in his hands. When he had gathered all the energy he needed he shot it toward the holy tree which then shot out energy to where Azaka and Kamidake lay. Both felt the sleepiness begin to over take them. Memories flooded their minds. Kamidake falling on his face. The look on Azaka's face when Kamidake forgot to bath before a banquet. Horrible memories where also remembered. When Kamidake was raped. The fear on Azaka's face when he realized that it was Kamidake that was getting raped. But the one memory that stuck out in both their minds was the kiss. Somehow both recongized the feelings that they felt, wishing that they could tell the other. The very last thought that they had was to each other.  
  
Aishteru, Azaka.  
Aishteru, Kamidake.  
  
After that and for the years that they slept they would dream of each other.  
  
The End  
Yeah, it is finished. Well, what do you think? If you have any ideas for any yaoi Tenchi fics that you think that you yourself cannot write send them to me,'kay.^_^ 


End file.
